shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Mike/Abilities and Powers
Fighting Style Norse Brawling is Archon's more commonly used fighting style, it allows him to combat against foes equal or below his size. It basically comprives of punching, kicking and swinging in a style similar to that of a freestyle fighter. There are only a few known techniques at the moment. They are named after the Norse Gods, as the Dory and Broggy's ship was shown to be viking style and the vikings shared a belief in norse gods giving the giant's off to have a sort of Viking theme, thus the whole name, Norse Brawling and the use of Norse gods as technique titles. Sō de Hamā is a simple move where Archon clenches his right fist as hard and tight as possible and then slamming it down as hard as possible. Using all his might, this often creates a large forcive wind, blowing numerous enemies away that weren't hit by the fist anyway. Once Archon's fist collides with the ground, it causes a large quake and often a disfigurement to the landscape. Ōdinde wa Maito is one of Archon's strongest techniques when it comes to Norse Brawling, with this technique he is able to crush almost the strongest of materials, such as diamond and/or titanium, in which this technique would merely leave a dent where as it would go through other materials with ease. During this technique he will grip onto his hand's placing each finger within the gap of the other hand, he will the proceed by raising his combined hands above his head building up his strength, then his double fist blocks out the sun from his opponent (unless they are taller than him or the same height). He then slams down as hard as possible onto the opponent and/or surroundings, ultimately crushing his opponent if not defeating them, and causing a large quake on the environment potentially destroying it. The technique is named after Odin, the norse god of poetry, battle and death, and was also the father of the norse gods and men. Odin was also the most powerful of the gods and thus is the reason why the technique is named as such, as the technique is Archons strongest of the Norse Brawling. Roki-sha azamuki is Archon's least used technique as it is only effective against people his size, it revolves around deceiving your opponent in order to hurt them. In this technique he will trick the opponent by attempting to deliver a kick to them, then as the opponent brings themself to defend from the kick, Archon will quickly withdraw his foot and deliver a crushing blow to the opponent's face with his fist. The technique is named after Loki, the sly, trickster of the Norse gods, it is nicknamed after him because of his trickery and decieving abilities, where the technique itself is comprived of decieving/tricking your opponent well. Kaishō-sha Kyōki is a technique based and comprived of water control, technically speaking. The move practically expresses its dominance against that of Devil Fruit consumer's as the move itself revolves around soaking your opponent entirely, and blowing them away with the current. Archon takes a stance in the water that represent's the Japanese symbol 水 which means Water only rotated 90 degrees. He then places his hand in the seabed and begins to pull at an immense strength creating a new current that Archon proceeds to then throw at his opponent's, as the dirt of the seabed hit's the opponent's it leaves them stuck or distracted as the crushing force of the water hit's them. Stronger opponent's tend to get blown back a small amount but are reluctantly weakened because of the fact they're soaked, whilst weaker opponent's are completely blown away. The technique is named after Aegir, the norse god of the sea who lives under the waves. Forseti-sha Jasutisu is a technique that comprives of a series of multiple combo attacks that comprive of movement of the feet, shins and fists. With this Archon will usually deliver a series of Jabs to the face, abdomen and upper body whilst then finishing with a roundhouse kick to the face or waist. It also act's as Archon's second strongest move, where he will repeatedly mimic Sō de hamā then following up with a minature version of Ōdinde Wa Maito ultimately crushing his opponents. This technique was first shown against the first Giant Pacifista ultimately defeating it and crushing its armour. The technique is named after Forseti, the Norse God of Justice. Mountain Crush Combat ''' '''is an extremely unknown style of fighting, to the point where it isn't even classed as a fighting style. It was developed and created by Archon (Mountain Mike). It is a one hit kill style of fighting so the chances of a combo technique are below minimal limitation. With this combat Archon is able to focus all of his weight, strength and rythm into one punch or swing of a weapon, causing ultimate cataclysmic damage capable of crushing mountain's, hence the mountain crush combat title. This technique is extremely dangerous to the target as if it where to hit an average sized human the pressure of the force before the punch alone would kill them, they would die moment's before getting crushed completely. However, if hit directly upon the ground, the impact could cause an island to sink, or a large fissure beneath Archon practically allowing him to fall to his death. Axemanship Archon is incredible with an axe, he is capable of cutting through incredibly thick and tough object's with a simple slash, whilst not cutting the tip's of grass or leaves from a tree with a strong slash as long as he chooses not to. He tend's to use the curve on the lower part of his axe to catch people similar to his size or bigger than him by the neck, in which he then drags the towards him where he will deliver a spine crushing blow or execute them in an assassin manner. He was famed in Elbaf partly for his amazing axemenship, cutting trees and such he was one of the greatest axemen in Elbaf. Swordsmanship Archon's swordsmanship is extremely poor, he is not able to perform certain techniques with his blade like Ice Blade or Drake Lockheart are. Unlike master swordsmen, who use their skill and knowledge with blades to cut impossible objects, Archon need only use his strength and the size of his sword. Because he is so large and his weapon also, he has never really duelled with the more skilled swordsmen who's size and stature is miniscule compared to Archon. He is able to crush numerous things with his blade, the only thing he can do with his blade is thrust, lunge, hack and slash. He weilds the sword in his right hand. Attributes Strength Archon's strength truelly does surpass that of what numerous people will call 'Giant Strength', despite his size and sheer will Archon's strength is the greatest out of the entire crew, with Drake being the only one close to said strength. Archon's strength is incredible due to his well known feat, crushing mountains for a living. After this Archon's training has been comprived of lifting impossibly heavy object's. He is capable of crushing the bones and bodily structure of any normal sized human that he hits, he is also capable of breaking the ribs of Giant's if his punch was to collide with them. His strength was only truelly shown when he had punched the ground causing an tremor similar to that of what Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi could cause. Archon's strength is his most prized attribute and is lethal to anyone that dares to combat him. Endurance Archon's strength exceed's most normal giant's as his upperbody strength and sheer size act as a great layer of defence. Archon is able to withstand numerous fullblown attack's on a similar scale to that of Whitebeard himself. Archon is capable of enduring numerous boulder's falling onto him, and his chest is strong enough to withstand sharp rock's and other projectiles thrown at it, with said projectiles breaking or crumbling upon impact. He is capable of withstanding several hundred gun shot's with numerous stab wounds also, due to his immense size and muscular physique. When it comes to poison's and other consumables, it takes a large amount before Archon is truelly effected as due to his size the quantity must have a certain amount of times larger than a humans limit. Agility Despite being extremely healthy, Archon's agility is one of his weaker assett's. His sheer size damages any chance of flexibility, he is unable to perform flips or do the splits. He has no need of being inhumanly fast as walking to him would require running by any normal sized human. His running, despite making large rumbles on the ground he is stood on, is actually quite fast. He is able to run the full length of an island withing the maximum time of 3 minutes. He is able to jump to quite impressive feats, his head surpasses the clouds everytime he jumps. And when he lands because of his sheer size and weight he will often create a small tremor. Intelligence Due to Archon's age, he has been able to experience many a things and learn from them. Being a former adventurer from Elbaf, he was able to see numerous a things before getting stuck on Blizzarios. He has a vast knowledge of the New World, Grand Line and 1 of the four blues. He is extremely intelligent despite the fact he has rarely shown it. He is capable of outsmarting some of the more intelligent characters in the One Piece world. He was famed for his intelligence in Elbaf, it was a way to make the Giant's overlook his Size compared to them. Despite him not being a fully grown giant (More of a dwarf Giant) he was still famed as one of the strongest and most intelligent giant's to ever come from Elbaf. Weapons Bruiser Axe Like Brogy, Archon also weild's a Bruiser axe. The difference between Archon, Dorry and Brogy are the fact that Dorry wields a Terry Sword with a shield, and Brogy wields a Bruiser Axe with a shield giving them both a balance of Offence and Defence, whilst Archon wields both a Terry Sword and a Bruiser Axe giving him a powerful offence, but very little Defence. The axe seems to be a gigantic version of a regular battle axe. It has a single blade with a round base and has a wooden hilt with brown straps wrapped around it. Terry Sword Like the Giant Dorry, Archon carries a terry sword. The sword seems to simply be a larger version of a regular longsword. It has a dark green hilt and seems to lack a sheath. In Archon's hands, the sword is quite a dangerous weapon. It can easily cut through the bodies of dinosaurs and is said to be able to pierce Dragon scales and Iron. However this has yet to be seen. Haki Of all the Giant's in Elbaf, Archon was considered to be one of the strongest and the most honourable. During his travel's for the Giant's of Elbaf, he discovered the knowledge of Haki. In a return he attempted to teach it, but only few listened to what he had to say. Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki is the most sufficient Haki in Mike's arsenal as it act's as an extra Sword and Shield for his body. He is able to use all variations of Busoshoku Haki because of his encounters. He is easily able to create a shield of Haki strong enough to push enemies away if they get within a meter of him. He is also capable of creating a small extension on his blades similar to Ice Blade, therefore increasing his range of attack. Kenbunshoku Haki Archon has a deep understanding of Kenbunshoku Haki, but has not fully concentrated his time on it, as where he is so durable he is able to take blows only to give them back 100 times worse. He believes that Kenbunshoku is not the Haki for him and has turned his focus away from it since then. Archon has, but cannot use Kenbunshoku Haki. Haoshoku Haki Archon is one of the majority in the crew who do not have Haoshoku Haki, however he has a deep understanding of the uses and effect's of Haoshoku Haki, he is able to negate the effect of the Haoshoku Haki's power over him by making himself extremely determined, thereby giving off his immense willpower that is unaffected by most people's Haoshoku Haki. Archon does not have or use Haoshoku Haki. Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO